Feels Like Home
by xheart to thee
Summary: [Abby & Luka Oneshot. Set during Season 12.] That was his child inside her stomach. A child she and he had created out of love.


**Title:** Feels Like Home  
**Author:** -Leo-Piper-Forever, otherwise known as Molly  
**Feedback:** Feedback is loved, be it good or bad but I like to call that "constructive critcism" haha.  
**Timeline:** Late Season 12, Abby is pregnant but not heavily, just 5 months perhaps.

**Status: **Just a one-shot of feelings etc.

**Note: **This is my first ER fan fiction so I may get some stuff wrong but, y'know, I'm a work-in-progress!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own ER, nor do I own any of the characters mentioned or involved. I also do not own the song "Feels Like Home", that is owned by Chantal Kreviazuk and co. And nor do I own "On Fire", this song is owned by Switchfoot.

**xXx**

_**Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life**_

**xXx**

Luka watched as she brushed her dark, brown hair with such skill. She brushed each single tress a few times and then passed it over her shoulder and to move on to the next. From the artificial lighting coming from the spotlights in his room her hair still shined. The deep breaths she took while she was brushing her hair were like music to his ears. He often listened to her breathing while she was asleep; he found it very soothing. He would often hold his head in his hand and watch as her chest moved up and down with every intake of oxygen. He liked to watch her belly which was getting bigger by the day.

He smiled slightly at his last thought.

That was his child inside her stomach. A child she and he had created out of love. Granted, it wasn't planned but from the moment he had found out she was pregnant he knew it had happened for a reason. He believed that. He believed everything happens for a reason. And he wanted to be there for Abby and their child every step of the way.

"What are you staring at?" Abby asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Just you."

He noticed her eyebrows raising slightly and then rolling her eyes at him.

"What?" He asked, a smirk forming on his handsome features.

"Nothing," she said and then turned around to continue getting ready.

Abby narrowed her eyes in the mirror as she watched Luka get up from his seat and walk into the bathroom. She smiled to herself and then rolled her eyes slightly. Luka could be a very suspicious person at times.

She set the brush down and took one last look in the mirror and then stood up. Well, tried to stand up. She put her hands on the chair and hoisted herself up, using most of her small body's strength. This pregnancy stuff sure wasn't easy. All the books say that you just have to practice your breathing and you'll be grand.

"What a cop out." She mumbled to herself.

"What's that?" Luka asked, poking his head from behind the door frame.

Abby looked to him and waved her hands. "Nothing. Just me moaning." Luka simply nodded his head and turned back to the bathroom.

Abby finally stood up and shook her hair out of her face and sighed loudly. She looked down at her feet and sighed again. Her feet were killing her.

Swollen feet, sore back, short of breath, heartburn, constant need to pee.

Pregnancy sure was a riot.

She moved to the bed and rubbed her swollen ankles. She looked back into the bathroom and noticed Luka brushing his teeth in the mirror. Even doing such a simple thing made Abby fall in love with him all over again.

Though she hadn't said those three words to him, she knew he knew how she felt. Well, at least she hoped he did. It wasn't until recently she had even admitted that she loved him to **herself,** so building up the courage to tell Luka was going to take some time. She found it difficult to deal with feelings such as these because, growing up with Maggie and Eric, words such as 'I love you' weren't taken to heart or they weren't heard that often. It wasn't until she met Richard had she truly meant those words. And she had. She had loved Richard. She had loved him so much that, at times, it scared her.

But that was in the past. Right now she preferred to focus on the present. And right now she should be getting ready to go out.

"Luka, are you ready?"

"Yeah, hang on." She heard him reply in his Croatian drawl. She smirked and slipped on a pair of dressy shoes. Or as dressy as she could get with swollen feet like hers. She stood up and shook her hair to give it some life and noticed Luka walking out of the bathroom.

"Hi." She said and smiled.

Luka simply stared at her in awe. "Wow." He said barely audible. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked amazing. "You look," he paused to try and say the words that were on the tip of his tongue but couldn't quite get the words into a coherent sentence. Abby gave him a look as if she was asking him to hurry up. "I mean, you look beautiful." Abby blushed slightly and then rolled her eyes.

"Do you not remember that I don't like compliments?" She didn't bother waiting for an answer and walked to the door. "Let's go, our reservation was fifteen minutes ago."

Luka smirked slightly as she searched her bag for the keys. He had thought about asking whose fault it was as to why they were late but held back. He didn't think it was a good idea to test a very hormonal woman's patience.

**xXx**

**_I'm on fire  
when you're near me.  
I'm on fire  
when you speak.  
And I'm on fire _**

_**burning all these mysteries.**_

**xXx**

"We still haven't discussed any names," Luka said as he set his fork down.

Abby looked up at him and titled her heard. "We still don't know the sex of the baby."

"That doesn't mean we can't think of some names," Luka said and smiled at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did so.

Abby smiled back at him and then nodded. "Ok, well I don't have any particular favourites. Just not something trendy like Bradley or Wyatt."

"Wyatt?" Luka asked with confusion.

"Yeah, it's a name I have heard a few times when kids come into the hospital. I think my dislike towards the name comes from the fact that the ones I have met were all brats." Abby scoffed slightly as she said this and then took a drink of her water.

"Ok, so no trendy names. How about Ben? Ben isn't trendy is it?"

Abby shook her head. "Ben is too short. Something long would be better with your last name."

Luka looked at her and smiled. "He gets my name?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought of it until now but Lockhart-Kovac is a bit of a mouthful for me to say never mind a child.

Luka simply nodded and then watched as she pulled a hand through her hair. He gazed at her in awe. She really was beautiful. When they had dated a few years ago he had told her she was beautiful a number of times, and she **had** been beautiful back then, but now she seemed to glow. He had never found a pregnant woman so attractive in his entire life. Except for Danijela of course. Danijela had been so beautiful when she was pregnant and he could still remember the way she smiled at him when she felt their baby kick. He felt so much pride when he placed his hand on her stomach and felt the kick against his palms. He enjoyed doing the same with this baby. He guessed it was something to do with it being your child in there. It was your baby, someone you had created.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Abby asked. She had begun to notice he had been staring at her a few moments ago. She subconsciously caressed her stomach and titled her head.

"Oh, nothing."

"Right," Abby replied and then continued to eat her meal. Luka looked her again and smiled.

Yes, he and Abby were going to make it this time.

This time it was going to last.

And he couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for them second time around.

**xXx**

_**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

**xXx**


End file.
